


Coffeeshop Playlist: Tune into 0027 Radio

by parselykun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, 8059, Angst, Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parselykun/pseuds/parselykun
Summary: A 0027 AU where 24 year-old Tsuna is the owner of a coffeeshop named Ciello, and 24 year-old Enma is and aspiring radio P.D.
Relationships: 0027 - Relationship, Kozato Enma & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

It was a chilly December afternoon.

By this time, Namimori was already decorated by lights and wreaths aligned on buildings and on the streets; most of the people are already on their way home, preparing for the holiday vacation.

Well, maybe most of them are, but for the P.D. of a certain radio station, his day was just beginning.

He waltzed inside the broadcasting room, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm from the cold weather that managed to creep inside the secluded area. When he was settled, he turned to the technician and nodded, signifying that he was ready to be on-air, and cleared his throat. The technician by the booth outside nodded back after he cleared his throat, and pressed a button - which made the ' **ON-AIR** ' light turn red. Jazz music filled the area afterwards, signaling the start of the segment.

Inside his head, he counted, _'5...4...3...2...1...'_

The technician by the booth gave him a final nod. "Good evening everybody, welcome to our segment, _**Playlist Dedications - A Story through Songs**_ , where we narrate your submitted life stories along with your selected song choices," he said, his voice modulated. "I am your narrator for the night; this week's segment is entitled, _0027_. I hope you all enjoy this story for the segment everyone," he paused. "For the first song..."


	2. Song 1 - Moonlight Over Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposedly the most wonderful time of year. Supposedly.

> _"For the first song," the radio p.d. said as he read from the script. "It's titled Moonlight Over Paris. This story starts with a chilly afternoon on Namimori..."_

* * *

It was the most wonderful time of the year.

 _'It's the most wonderful time of the year,'_ was what the people around Namimori were buzzing about as the December-holiday-vibes started to sink in. 

Sleeveless tops get replaced by thick and warm coats, sunglasses are replaced with ear muffs and hats, and the cold drinks and ice cream are replaced by hot chocolate and coffee; as for the people around town, swimming and sunbathing are exchanged with ice skating and gathering around a _kotatsu_ , enjoying a delicious pot of _Nabemono_ with their loved ones.

All of these are done, in the cheery spirit of the holidays.

Except for Tsuna.

No, not him, not when he was busy going through papers inside the new branch of his coffeeshop, _Ciello_ , located just in the middle of a busy district in Namimori, along with the big buildings that are home to many corporations and companies that make their town work. 

Inside the café, was Tsunayoshi Sawada, wrapped up in a black coat and orange outlines on its collars; in his hands was a file that made him squint as he (tried) to read through it's details - it was another budget report from the Tokyo branch, and right now, he was having a hard time with trying to make sense of it without his right hand man. He sighed and closed the folder, deciding to wait for Hayato, just so he doesn't make any mistakes with it, and went on to clean the coffeeshop; it was a slow day for _Ciello_ , but he understood that it was natural, since they recently opened in Namimori. "Maybe tomorrow," he said. "More customers will find the cafe."

  
"Of course," someone from the doorway said; Tsuna smiled and looked up as Hayato entered the cafe and closed the door behind him. "Boss, I found a way how!"

"Hayato, I thought I told you not to call me boss," Tsuna reminded as he walked towards the counter. "What do you mean found a way? Found a way how to...what?"

"Well, you're my boss right now, and we're at work so," Hayato shrugged as he followed Tsuna. "Anyways, I found a way to promote our new branch here in Namimori."

Tsuna perked up. "How?"

Hayato grinned at him. "Just a few blocks away from the café, is a radio broadcasting station. I saw on their bulletin board announcements that they were accepting applications for promotions of new businesses around the block. Apparently, it's for one of their new segments."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay, I think that's a great step. How do we apply? What are the requirements?"

"You'll have to be the one to go there tomorrow at 8 am, bring the shop's logo, and don't forget to mention the cafe's specialties - oh, I'll just email them to you later."

"Thanks Hayato," he smiled at him; he was indeed, blessed with a great vice president. "What would I do without you?"

Hayato chuckled. "You'll do just fine without me Tsuna. Then again, I'll stick with you, so you don't even have to think of that."

Tsuna chuckled as well, before they both decided to clean the café and close up for the day.

\---

True enough, the radio broadcast station, _NBS_ , was close to their café; it only took Tsuna a few minutes to reach it by car, making him extra early, seeing as he was the first in line for the promotion segment. So there he was, sitting by the waiting area, trying to go through the things Hayato told him to mention when the meeting happened. "Okay, so, don't forget the menu...espresso, the cheesecakes, the whole day breakfast meals - oh! The address too...and..." he mumbled to himself. "The address, right, Hayatao sent it to me-"

"Mr. Sawada?" The lady at the waiting area called. 

"Yes?"

"The assistant P.D. is ready to screen you."

"Oh, okay, thank you!" He stood up and headed towards the door, but just as he was about to open it, Tsuna looked at the lady one more time. "By the way, what's the name of your assistant P.D.?"

"You'll find out once you're inside, sir."

Tsuna nodded.

When he entered the room, Tsuna headed towards the round table in the middle of the room and sat down. On top of it was a document; he leaned in and took a glance at the file - his name was on top of the paper, there were questions for his café, the details, the address, the special features, and written on the bottom was, _interviewer/screener_ ; curiosity peaked inside him as he continued to read; _what's the interviewer's name? En...ma...? Co..zart?_

Tsuna's eyes widened at the name, making him scan through the paper one more time just to make sure he read it right.

And damn right he was. 

Enma Cozart. 

The assistant P.D. who was supposed to screen him that morning. 

He could feel himself tense up at the mere sight of his name, his palms curling into a fist as cold sweats started to form; _Enma Cozart? It can't be, right? Just how many Cozarts are present in Namimori?_

 _It can't be...right?_ Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to ease the headache that was beginning to form; in his mind appeared the memories of him leaning on a certain redhead's chest, him and the redhead enjoying in an arcade together, Tsuna and him together in his bedroom, staring at each other intently... _it can't be THAT Enma Cozart, right?_

"Right, he can't be the only Enma Cozart here. There's a dozen or thousands or people that are named Cozart, so he can't be the only Cozart." He mumbled to himself, trying to find comfort in his own words. "He can't be the only one."

Just then, the door behind him opened, and Tsuna tensed up as soon as he heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer, and closer...until..."Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, Mr...?" And that was it; Tsuna'syes widened at the recognition of the voice. _Definitely. It's him._

He swallowed, his throat suddenly turning dry; it was difficult to let out a word, and he was scared that his voice would come out as shaking. But, he had to, and with that in mind, he took a deep breath and plastered a smile. "Sawada," he let out, before he turned and faced him - and true enough, it was Enma. _The_ Enma, with his porcelain skin and red eyes, along with his red hair. He has grown taller, and his features have matured since the last time they had seen each other - but nevertheless, he was still as breathtaking as before. As soon as Tsuna met his eyes, Enma's red orbs widened, he seemed to be in shock too, judging by the way his feet wavered a few steps backwards. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Silence filled the air as Tsuna's eyes stared deeply unto Enma's, both of them seemingly unable to speak; it was as if Tsuna's name was a whistle that made them halt in their supposed activities. In his mind, their years together started to reply - meeting Enma, introducing Enma to Hayato and Takeshi, both of them playing video games back when they were in middle school, Tsuna running to Enma's apartment when they were university students for a study session that usually ended up with them playing, attending each other's graduation, Enma atttding Tsuna's opening of his coffeeshop, and on that very same day as well, they were both alone and drank, and after a few drinks...

Tsuna exhaled. With each memory that replayed, his head grew heavier; he wanted to shake off the memories, but how could he, when Enma was right in front of him, after two years of not being able to see him or hear from him. He was back, and a few feet away, sitting across him. And looking from the way his red eyes were wide with all the color of cheeks seemingly drained, Enma was as shocked as him. 

Enma opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it, before he sighed and offered Tsuna a forced, clumsy smile. "Mr. Sawada, yes. So let's start the screening?" he asked, lifting the document on the table. He bent down and brought out a pen from his pocket. "So, what's the name of your café - no nevermind that question. It's _Ciello_ , right?" 

Tsuna was taken aback; he didn't expect Enma to remember the cafe's name. He nodded.

"And it's located here, oh, where's the address..." Enma muttered asked without looking up. "Oh, it's here. Don't mind that question too, it's all written here anyway. You did a good job sending the station an email for the details before the meeting."

Despite the current situation, Tsuna felt himself gleaming; it was definitely Hayato who emailed the details. _Thank goodness for him._ "Ah yes, it was my vp who did it, thank you."

"Hmm," Enma hummed. "Everything's in here already Mr. Sawada. I don't think I need to screen you any further."

Does that mean that he doesn't have to endure this current awkward atmosphere anymore? Was the screening done? Tsuna wanted to burst out as quickly as he could. "Then, we're done?"

"Not quite," Enma disagreed. "We need to go over a few details, but since they're all here in the file, let's..."

Tsuna tensed. "Let's...?"

Enma finally looked up; he heaved out a sigh and smiled at him; his lips were pursed together, with the tips pointed upward. "Let's...talk."

A beat dropped; Enma's words echoing on Tsuna ear's made his chest heavier than it already was. His face suddenly felt a bit warmer. "About what? Is there anything else that we need to go over for the screening? I can answer any questions about the café." 

"About the...oh right," Enma hesitated; he bent down once more and scanned the document. "Yes so this café, when did it start to flourish?"

"3 years ago," Tsuna answered. _Why is Enma asking this? He already knows about he cafe's history._ "A year after I finished completing the requirements needed to establish it."

Enma nodded. "I see," _It's not like you don't know about it. You were there when it happened._ "And ever since then, the cafe's already had two branches?"

"I opened the first branch at Tokyo," he nodded. "It's being run by my friend right now, and we opened the Namimori branch last week."

Enma scribbled something on the paper. "And what's this...? Sicily? You have a branch there?"

"Oh, no," Tsuna shook his head. "It was just a quick pop-up set-up for the café."

"Hmm, I see," Enma quietly acknowledged. "You've been overseas?"

He nodded.

"Over where?"

"Just Sicily, you know, Italy," he answered. "We didn't branch out there; we were staying there for a holiday, and my grandfather wanted me to try setting up a pop-up café for a day."

"I see," Enma nodded; Tsuna wanted to bolt out of the door - his legs were shaking nonstop, and his hands were ice-cold. He was tense, and the atmosphere between them didn't help. "So how is it then?"

"The cafe's doing okay," Tsuna let out, dismissing the thought that maybe Enma was asking because he was concerned, and that maybe it was for the screening after all. "Well, it's been weak, but we recently relocated so it's really like that at first."

"And you?"

Tsuna blinked. "Hmm? Me?"

Enma looked up again, lips curled in a smile, with his eyes a bit hazy and unclear. "How are you, Tsuna-kun?" 

Tsuna tried his best to stifle a gasp, but he couldn't; he was surprised at Enma's question. _Why are you asking me this?_ "I-uh-" he paused. Enma had called him by his first name; it's been 2 years since he last saw him, and it's been 2 years since he last called him _Tsuna-kun_ ; he didn't realize the familiarity of it would suddenly fill him with warmth. "What...Enma, I'm okay..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. What was he supposed to say to the guy he used to consider his partner?

"Tsuna-kun," Enma repeated, his tone gentler. "How have you been for the past two years?"

Why was Ema asking this again? Didn't he just answer this question? Why would he even ask that? How can he ask him how he's been doing, acting as if nothing happened between the two of them? It was as if he didn't leave him without even saying a word, two years ago.

Anger, despair, loneliness, misery, frustration, yearning - all of these started to swirl back to Tsuna; he wanted to burst right there in the office just to he could tell Enma how it really has been for him. It's been 2 years, and yet, it felt like it just happened yesterday. 

He thought he already moved on, and honestly, he didn't expect that the day would come that they'd meet again, but here they were, a few feet away from each other, and in less than an hour, everything had begun crashing back to him the minute Enma asked him how he was. A part of him wanted to cry, surprising himself; after all these years, he still felt the pain of being left behind by Enma immensely, as if he didn't move on at all. 

Tsuna cleared his throat and plastered a smile. "Why are you asking this? Is this part of the screening?"

"Tsuna-kun, I-"

"I've been good, Enma," he interrupted. "I've been working a lot these days."

"I see, uh, Tsuna-kun..." Enma trailed off. "I didn't expect to see you here in Namimori again."

"Neither did I."

"It's been 2 years, Tsuna-kun," he added; _yes, it's been 2 years since you left me without a proper goodbye, Enma._ "I don't know where to begin, but, can you stay after the screening process and wait for me? Let's talk."

Tsuna shook his head; he won't be able to stand it if he had to talk to Enma any more than this. He was already jumbled up in his emotions; he doesn't need it to get any worse by waiting for him. Besides, he had to go to work today. "I'm sorry Enma," he rejected. "I only went here for the screening, and I have to go to work now." _If I stay here any longer, who knows what I would do?_

"Oh," Enma softly answered, his tone dejected. "That's fine, Tsuna-kun. We can talk some other time again, right?"

 _I don't think we should. We didn't exactly part on good terms._ Irritation welled up on his chest; how can Enma act like this? How can he act normally around him? How can he be this calm? He could barely keep himself together from the swirl of emotions he was experiencing, so how can Enma be so collected?

 _Contain yourself, Tsuna,_ he reminded himself. _Don't let him see that you're a mess because of him._

He reminded himself to contain his emotions, but when he spoke, "I don't think so, Enma. It's not a good idea," were the words he let out, surprising himself in the process. 

Enma eyes widened. "Oh, okay, I guess, I'll see you around, then..." he mumbled.

Tsuna stood up and began to leave; he had enough of this, and he wanted to breathe. But just as he was about to open the door, he turned back to Enma one last time. "Just...if you want to talk," he said, trying to to hide his shaking voice. "Answer me this."

Enma raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Tsuna took a deep breath before he locked his eyes on Enma's, serious and hollow. "After everything we've been through, how can you just walk away?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, for chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it! :>
> 
> also, here are definitions of some words used in the chapter:  
> Kotatsu - a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits  
> Nabemono - or simply nabe, is a variety of Japanese hot pot dishes, also known as one pot dishes and "things in a pot"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A 0027 Coffeeshop AU for everyone! :>
> 
> The chapters here are titled after song titles, and please take note that if there are italicized words on the start of a chapter, it's the radio p.d. that's narrating the segment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
